The Secret's in the Bot
by Vitlium
Summary: When Sari and Bulkhead find a small yellow bot on earth who's been in stasis since the 80s they learn that their were autobots and decepticons coming to earth long before they even found the allspark. What sort of mysteries does the amnesiac scout hold and how did he arrive on earth
1. The Bug

**The Bug**

It was a sunny summer day in New Detroit people going about their day, children enjoying their break and even a few off world being's were enjoying a day without decepticon's.

Optimus Prime the leader of the four team ragged tagged group of earth bound Autobot's, was going through his day by checking some datapads; work seemed to be his way of relaxing.

Prowl, a former cyber ninja student who had joined the team before they arrived on earth; was meditating in his room the bot having a strange respect for nature as he sat under a large tree.

Ratchet an old war medic who you didn't want to mess with even on a good day, was cleaning up his medbay after Bulkhead had a run in with Lugnut the day before; the wreaking ball had needed to be reattached.

And finally Bulkhead a very large bot who was rather young despite his size, was driving the bots human companion to a place she called a junkyard; the description she gave him of the place sounded like a place bots went to die.

"Bulkhead it's not an autobot graveyard" Sari Sumdac, an eight year old girl with tan skin and red hair said; a strange key hung from her neck.

It had been a few months since the autobot's came to earth and the small organic girl had been the one to befriend them.

"You said it's a place where human's throw old broken car's and bots, sounds like a grave to me" Bulkhead said through his radio.

"You'll see big guy" Sari smiled, alot of things still confused her friends from space.

"If you say so" Bulkhead responded as the large green vehicle made a left turn, seeing a sign that said 'Sid's Junkyard'.

Stopping once they got past the entrance the bot let Sari out and transformed into his robot mode.

"Never thought I'd ever feel small" Bulkhead's optic's were wide at the pile's of scrap, tires and broken car's.

Some were taller than him and Lugnut put together and that was a disturbing thought.

Sari nodded as she looked around at the mountain high piles" Alright let's split up, dad said he needed scrap metal and gear's! So let's go!" The little girl took charge as usual, her large friend was more the soft spoken type despite his appearance.

Bulkhead had no say as the girl was already running off to find gear's, the mech shook his head at her energy; it was like having a sparkling for a friend.

One that could speak and move without falling over it's own servos, but a sparkling nevertheless.

Bulkhead saw a large piece of scrap metal as he began to lift it, keeping an optic out in case Sari got in trouble; he couldn't help but worry for the small organic.

She was very easily squished after all!

Meanwhile Sari had found an empty box, lugging it around as she found a few gear's; she looked up seeing a small mountain of car's.

She shivered a bit, okay so this wasn't an autobot graveyard; but if anything slipped it could crush her.

Dragging the box away she went back to looking for more gear's, knowing that eventually she'd need Bulkhead's help with the box; though she heard a small crash and sweatdropped.

A groan was heard as Sari already knew what happened.

A few pile's away Bulkhead pulled himself out of the pile of metal, he tugged the wrong gear and part of the mound fell on the mech.

Apparently karma decided to mess with him today.

Sari kept dragging the box, seeing a few servos from broken down city bots along with rusted car's.

This continued for an hour as she was considering going back to Bulkhead, to see if he was okay and ask if they had enough; when her key began to glow.

"What?" The little girl looked at it, wondering if an allspark fragment was near.

Now she really should tell Bulkhead, though before she could go back to where she left her green friend; the key began to drag her in a way similar to a magnetic pull.

"Whoa! Okay I'll go just stop! Bulkhead!" The key had a mind of it's own at time's, as Sari grabbed it to keep it from choking her; calling for her friend as she had no idea what was going on.

The green bot had folded some large pieces of metal into a small compact size, having been putting some in his subspace for travel.

"Sari?!" He turned his head to where he could hear the girl yelling at her key, the large mech slowly making his way not wanting to bring a pile down again.

He soon caught sight of the eight year old, her key glowing as it was practically dragging her toward's a pile of rusted old car's.

"I think the key found a fragment!" Sari told her large friend, his footsteps loud as ever as she stopped in front of a rusted and broken BMW from the early 2000's.

The key seemed to be trying to get to something behind it.

"Where is it?" Bulkhead asked, seeing the key was still glowing.

"Behind the car?" Sari shrugged, also not knowing as the key was trying to drag her again.

Bulkhead saw the action as he carefully lifted the old car, placing it down near by as it revealed another car.

A rusted pale yellow Volkswagen Beetle from the 1970's, a faded racing number was on it's door's along with a black racing stripes.

The key pulled Sari towards the car before it stopped, going back to normal.

"Okay, that was weird" Sari scratched her head, she didn't see a fragment anywhere only the pale yellow bug.

"Do you see the fragment" Bulkhead didn't risk anymore movement, as he turned on his scanner to check; only to get a very weird reading from the car.

"Nope! It's just an old car" Sari said, placing a hand on it.

Something about it was bugging her as she turned to look at Bulkhead, he had a weird look on his face.

"What?" She asked, seeing he was looking at the yellow car curiously.

"There's a spark signature coming from it" Bulkhead said, shocked as he realized what that meant.

Sari however didn't get it" Spark signature? You mean the fragment's?" The little girl asked, about to move when her key activated again.

It began to shift, similar to how it would change whenever she healed her friend's.

"I think it's an bot" Bulkhead admitted suprised, this shouldn't be possible the only bots on earth where them and the decepticon's.

He didn't even know earth existed until they came here.

"I thought you guy's where the first autobot's on earth" Sari voiced her metal friend's thoughts.

Not seeing any real harm Sari tried to lift the hood, it was stuck great!

The little girl grit her teeth as she felt it budge, only to see that it had been Bulkhead who helped.

"Thank's Bulkie!" The girl smiled using the nickname she made for the bot.

Bulkhead just rubbed the back of his head as he watched his small human friend.

Lifting the key Sari saw a place to put the key into the engine, trusting Bulkhead she slid the key in as the car began to glow.

Rust began to fade away as the pale yellow began to take on a more vibrant color, dents and broken window's began to fix themselves as soon the car looked good as new; or as good a car from the 70s could look.

Before either Sari or Bulkhead could move the car turned on giving out a loud honk, the two covered their ear's; as the sound of transforming was soon heard.

The yellow bug began to slowly change shape, small servo's being released as one of the smallest autobot's Sari had ever seen replaced the car; the reason she knew it was an autobot.

The red insignia was branded on it's chest as it looked around confused, then it saw her and Bulkhead and immediately stumbled back; falling onto an old CRV.

"Hey wait! Where not going to hurt you! Promise!" Sari raised her hands waving them around at the small bot.

It had lifted it's servos as if expecting to be attacked, it looked absolutely terrified.

"I'm an autobot too, were not going to hurt you little buddy" Bulkhead tried to calm the bot, who knew how long he had been in stasis; and not wanting to fight a bot who wasn't even half his size.

The word 'Autobot' seemed to calm the bot as he slowly placed his servos down, large blue optics looking at the two wearily; as if expecting a trick.

He looked even younger than Bulkhead" I'm Sari! And that's Bulkhead were friends" Sari explained hoping the mech would calm down, she wondered what Optimus was going to say when they got him to the base.

Well if they could convince the bot to follow them.

"What's your designation?" Bulkhead asked calmly, seeing the bot's shaking.

The yellow mech didn't awnser, as the sound of an old radio being tuned filled the air; several different stations were heard before word's came.

"Bee...Bumble...Bee" The yellow bot alternated between two different stations.

Both Sari and Bulkhead gave him a confused look" Your name's Bumblebee?" Sari decided to guess as she received a small smile and nod.

The human girl hadn't known that the autobot's could use the radio station's to talk, though she wondered why he didn't just speak.

"Hey Sari, we should tell boss bot about this" Bulkhead said to the little girl who looked up at him.

"Yeah!" Sari said excited as she turned to the yellow bot who tilted his head confused.

"There's more of us here on earth" Bulkhead said, not mentioning the decepticon's.

The bot looked young, but for all Bulkhead knew he could have been in stasis since the great war.

Bumblebee nodded in understanding as he looked around at the junkyard, something the two noticed was the confused expression on his face; like he didn't know where he was.

Or when he was, was a better way to describe him.

Sari decided to try and get a closer look, seeing the part's from the beetle that made up the chassis; as he turned to her.

She expected him to recoil in surprise at how close she was, instead he lowered himself down in a crouch reaching out a servo before deciding against it.

"What?" Sari asked wondering why he did that, she could hear Bulkhead talking to who she guessed was the guy's back at the base through his comm.

Bumblebee didn't seem to notice to busy paying attention to her"Nothing" the word once again came from the radio.

"Do you like using the radio instead of talking?" Sari decided to ask the mech.

He suddenly got a sad look on his face, vents releasing air in a sound similar to a sad sigh; as the girl began to wave her arm's.

"Oh wait! I didn't mean it like that!" She said, feeling guilty that she may have accidently insulted him.

But the yellow bot had stopped paying attention, trying to remember something, anything.

Vague flashes of a human facility, red eye's, battle and pain came; he held his helm his processor beginning to ache.

He hadn't realized the clicks of pain he was letting out until something touched his leg, he panicked and slammed into a rusted old car behind him.

That brought something back, hard enough to shock his processor as the last thing Bumblebee saw was the small girl; before he went into a forced recharge.

"Bumblebee! Hey wake up!" Sari had worried when she saw the bot tense up, then he suddenly fell over.

She banged on the yellow mech's arm, no response as she pouted.

"He's just recharging" Bulkhead spoke up, having worried as well until he noticed that he hadn't offlined.

"But how are we suppose to get him to the base now?" Sari asked.

Oh, Bulkhead hadn't really thought about that.

 **Somehow this idea came to me while watching Herbie fully loaded, I need someone to hit me over the head and make my brain shut up**


	2. Trouble

**Trouble**

Access Code: **590513648**

Stasis Break: **437963B**

Activation Sequence Beginning in: **5...4...3...2...1**

Four red optics slowly came online, all that met those eye's was darkness.

As a lone old man walked through the forest with his dog, enjoying the sight's and fresh air.

The dog began to bark as the ground shook, a large form bursting from the ground; dirt and foliage being thrown everywhere.

Glowing red optics turned to that infernal barking, left arm changing into a large needle as the dog was quickly eviscerated.

The old man had no chance to flee as he was grabbed" **Какой сейчас год!** " The human seemed confused at the language.

The femme growled and repeated her question" **Какой сейчас год!** " Only to receive a yell of fear.

Realizing he couldn't understand her, she quickly scanned through her processor.

"What year is it human!" She growled at the old man.

"2050" the man didn't even bother telling her to let him go, to many stories and rumors about these alien creature's.

"2050!?" Without a second though she dropped the old man, looking around noticing where she was.

A forest and not to far away was a large lake.

Walking away she began to scan the area, trying to pinpoint where she was as her processor tried to bring up her last memory.

Warnings played on her HUB she was damaged as she looked to her right arm, the protoform was exposed along with missing amor she could feel on her back; what were once chopper blades now were totalled as well.

She was low on fuel and had no idea if any of her squadron were still online, growling she brought her clawed hand to her comm...nothing but static; her processor ached as it tried to unscramble memories.

Finally she stopped, both from her scanner's and her memories.

That's right, they had been chasing that yellow pest when he broke out of captivity; since he wouldn't tell them anything they made sure he'd never tell anyone anything.

They still had use for that scout after what he took from them, but he kept evading their servos.

The humans had been easy to manipulate but useless in the end.

Thing's had obviously changed over time, she needed to find the rest of her squadron if they were still online; find out the status of Cybertron.

And then bury that scout once she got that code from him, if he was still online.

Looking at her scanner's they had both picked up where she was and a single blue blip began to flash.

She saw the designation of the area.

Lake Michigan, Illinois.

Looking toward's the lake that's where the spark signature was coming from, she growled to herself 'oh wonderful' she thought; she just loved rusting the two idiot's had better be online or she was killing them herself.

How she would offline two offlined mechs she didn't know, but knowing her reputation she would find a way.

Her pede's sunk into the ground slightly with each step, unlike most they were built at a point similar to a crab as the soft ground tried to sink her; it became worse the closer she got to the lake.

Ignoring the pain of water touching some of her exposed circuits, she followed the signal to the bottom of the lake; eventually coming across two half buried metal form's.

One was grey and already had several piece's of his armor broken off and rusted, lake plant's and fresh water crabs were on the metal he was obviously offline.

The second however was rusted and also had some pieces missing, but his black and white armor still held it's color along with the purple decepticon brand on his shoulder guard; a single yellow optic was dim as he was surrounded by a dim blue glow.

The femme ignored the grey corpse, instead going toward's the stasis locked black and white mech as she turned her unbroken arm into a needle again; the barrier shut off the moment she touched it.

So the idiot had actually activated his liquid barrier before whatever had happened, as she jabbed her needle into his processor forcing a manual reboot.

The effect was instantaneous, as she blocked an attack with her broken servo; she hissed slightly in pain.

"Stand down Barrage!" The femme threatened the mech.

"Rave!" The mech yelled.

Barrage's yellow optic widened when he realized who he tried to knock out, quickly realizing half his body had sunk in the lake muck as he tried to pull himself out; counting himself lucky that Rave's needle wasn't in his spark chamber.

The femme only watched as the water became murky from his attempt's to escape, after a few breems of struggling the mech got out and looked at his surrounding's; he noticed they were underwater and then the grey corpse.

"Always knew he'd end up scrap" Barrage held no sympathy for his former teammate" So where are we? What happened?" The mech asked his leader.

"Under some lake my processor's scrambled to the pit's, all I remember is tracking that yellow bug that eluded us" the red femme didn't like to loose, it was a universal fact that any who heard her name knew.

"I thought we slagged the glitch!" Barrage tried to look through his own processor, the last image he had was of being electrocuted and falling underwater.

"Well I don't remember! If were lucky he's offline and we can retrieve the code from his processor" then a cold chilling grin that had Barrage shivering appeared on her face" but if he's alive he's going to wish he was offline" all four of her optics glowed a deeper red at that.

Without a word both began to head to the surface" What are we going to do now?" Barrage decided to ask the unhinged femme.

Honestly she scared him more than Megatron and that was saying something.

"There's a human city nearby, we will refuel, fix ourselves, get new vehicle form's and then hack into their communications systems to see if that scout still live's" Rave explained simply, if there was one thing the femme knew.

Autobot's were as annoying to squash as an Oryctini, you stepped on them and they popped back up; if he or any autobot's were around she would find out.

Barrage said nothing after that simply following his leader.

 **(Meanwhile)**

When Sari and Bulkhead said they found an autobot, Optimus had honestly thought they had just been pulling one of their pranks.

Or at least Sari was as Bulkhead, the poor mech was just to easily influenced by the eight year old girl.

So when Bulkhead walked in with an unconscious minibot in his servos, the three bot's at the plant were rendered slackjawed.

"What!? Did you think we were joking!?" Sari threw her arm's in exasperation, she had settled on Bulkhead's shoulder before they came in.

Not wanting to have to look up at everyone at the moment.

"Honestly yes" the one who had spoken was Prowl, as he thought the small human was just pulling a prank again.

Well the yellow minibot in Bulkhead's arm's threw that theory out the window.

Optimus didn't even know what to say as he watched Ratchet go into 'Docbot Mode' and began ordering Bulkhead to put the yellow bot on the couch, grabbing his scanner from his subspace to check the small mech for injury.

Ratchet didn't get a chance as Bumblebee came back online, the first thing the small bot noticed was Ratchet as the bot stared at the medic for a moment.

The situation exploded after that as the white and red mech was sent back, a large charge of electricity came from the minibot's blaster hitting the old medic.

Quickly elbowing Bulkhead, Bumblebee escaped what he thought was danger as his battle mask came on; both servos had changed into blaster's now pointed at them.

The sound of beeping and angry clicks were all that the yellow bot let out, he looked ready to take them all on at once keeping his optics trained on all of them; acting like a bot caught in an ambush.

Bulkhead stumbled back, the small bot was stronger than he looked as Sari hung on nearly having fallen off the green mech's shoulder; the two hadn't expected that reaction as the situation kept getting more out of hand.

"Bumblebee stop!" Sari yelled at the yellow mech, he only turned and raised his blaster at her the threat clear.

His processor was switching between reality and memory, the memory that shocked his processor earlier hadn't helped the damage.

What followed was a shuriken as Bumblebee jumped back, avoiding the weapon and ducked a hit from Prowl who was surprised by the small bot's speed; that didn't last as a blaster struck his chassis.

Instead of a blast of electricity, spark's flew instead causing static to attack the ninja bot's circuits effectively paralysing him.

 _"Stay down!"_ A male voice sounded through Bumblebee's radio.

Sensing someone behind him Bumblebee ducked, Optimus servo having missed the minibot who now narrowed his optics at the Prime.

He was about to shoot again when the sound of metal hitting metal filled the air and Bumblebee fell foward unconscious, his mask retracted along with his weapon's automatically.

Everyone looked to see it had been Bulkhead who had hit the small bot's helm, the large green mech looking guilty as he tapped his large claw's together.

"Thank's, Bulkhead" Optimus thanked the large mech, as Ratchet who pulled himself back up made his way over to Prowl; grumbling about being to old for this slag.

The ninja bot still couldn't move, the old medic only needing to take a look to know what it was" It's a static wave, it'll wear off in a few second's" Ratchet told Prowl who was able to nod.

The only thing that was really bruised was the cyber ninja's ego anyway, letting such a small bot get the jump on him.

"I didn't hurt him Docbot, did I?" Bulkhead asked about Bumblebee, he hadn't meant to hit him.

He had been trying to grab the yellow bot and try and keep him from hurting his friend's, only to miscalculate and end up smacking his helm.

He watched as Ratchet flipped the yellow minobot onto his back, picking up his fallen scanner.

"Something else already did that kid" Ratchet answered Bulkhead's question.

Their were several warning's already popping up, especially when he scanned over the younglings processor; the readings he was getting were similar to another bot he had tried to help.

He quickly buried the memories of the white and pink femme.

"Do you know what's wrong Ratchet?" Optimus decided to ask, watching the unconscious bot for any movement.

The old red and white medic stood up" His processor's shot and the kids vocalizer's gone" he wouldn't know the true extent of the damage until he got an actual look.

"Shouldn't my key have fixed everything?" Sari asked confused, her key usually fixed her friend's back to full strength.

"Damage to a bot's processor is far more complicated when compaired to a broken servo Sari" Prowl who could move again told the little girl.

"From the look's of it, it's been like this for vorn's" Ratchet wouldn't be suprised if this was the reason the kid had been in stasis for so long.

The key had given his spark the necessary jolt to wake up again, but the damage was obviously still there.

"So what are you guy's going to do with him?" Sari wondered, she and Bulkhead hadn't really thought that through.

"First you two are going to explain how you found him, then we'll discusse what were going to do" Optimus in his usual calm tone said, as he smiled when Sari groaned.

"But me and Bulkhead have to get to my dad's lab" Sari tried to get out of one of Prime's boring relays.

The little girl tended to tune out whenever Optimus went into boring bossbot mode.

"We can call your father an-" Optimus didn't even get to finish.

"Okay!" Sari gave in, as Bulkhead chuckled gentle picking up the girl and placing her on the ground.

She was pouting with her arm's crossed, seeing Ratchet take Bumblebee to the Medbay; Prowl just leaned against the wall that wasn't cracked by Bumblebee's attack on Ratchet.

Bulkhead decided to begin" Well we were at that junkyard place" he began to explain, Sari giving her own words at certain part's.

 **(Somewhere)**

"Are you sure! They offlined vorn's ago!"

"Ze signzal zay othervize"

"What do we do!"

"Vind them"

 **I'm assuming that Sari's key can't fix damage that's been around for year's or to complicated, since I never saw that thing restore anything that wasn't cosmetic (I don't count Prime's spark since they had the Allspark's help) Rave is my own OC (energon cookie to whoever figures out what language she was speaking) and yes I know a real Barrage exist but this one is my own so I better not get some idiotic comment's about him**

 **As for Bumblebee attacking the autobot's, you wake up decades later, your processor and memory core are shot, a certain memory decides to shock ya, you wake up in a strange place with strange bots you tell me how you'd react with your memories all messed up, also this Bee has alot more battle experience so it's why he was able to fight so well (okay I'm done ranting, good lord I wouldn't mind some chips right now stupid snack cravings)**


	3. Progress

Over a day had passed since what Sari and Bulkhead dubbed the incident.

Bulkhead was helping fix the wall that had the courtesy of being hit by Ratchet, he had honestly wanted to check on their new guest but Ratchet wouldn't let any of them into his Medbay until he knew exactly what was going on with Bumblebee.

After all none wanted a repeat of the day before.

Optimus and Prowl had gone to the junkyard Bulkhead and Sari had been at the previous day to check for anything they might have missed.

And Sari, she was impatiently waiting for Ratchet to finish with the minibot.

He'd been in there since yesterday what was taking so long! Was the thought's of the young girl, even the cartoons on the Tv weren't more than an after thought.

The idea of a new autobot friend was just to exciting for the little girl and impatient as ever had decided too come to base, only to find out Ratchet was still in his medbay.

She looked down the hall giving the closed door's a silent glare, as if willing them to open already!

"He's been in there a long time huh"

Sari looked up in suprise, wow, for Bulkhead to actually move and her not having heard him she really was distracted.

"Yeah, why's he taking so long anyway?" Sari looked up at Bulkhead who took a seat next to her on the concrete couch.

"Well, he did try to kill us" Bulkhead scratched the back of his helm, a human habit he had picked up.

"Well yeah he did, but maybe if I used my key again" Sari held up the item that was alway's hanging securely around her neck.

Before Ratchet forced them all out of his medbay the day before, he said the most probable cause of Bumblebee attacking them was his damaged processor and the shock of onlining in unfamiliar territory.

"He also said it could make thing's worse" Bulkhead winced a bit after he said those words, as Sari gave him an annoyed look.

"Who's side are you on!" The little girl half teased, half serious.

Bulkhead just held his servos up in defense, if he had sweat he would be doing that sweatdrop thing.

Soon a loud noise and some cursing from Ratchet made them both look towards the medbay.

"Maybe it's a good thing were not there" Sari giggled.

 **(Medbay)**

Inside said medbay Ratchet was wondering how one bot had this much damage.

While Sari's key had fixed up most of the minibot's cosmetic injuries and some circuitry that kept their parts attached, the same could not be said for the rest of him.

Bumblebee was still in stasis being purposely kept this way as Ratchet wasn't about to repeat the previous day's actions, though he had disengaged the younglings weapons just in case he did somehow find a way to come back online; energon line's had been attached as the level's were low in the mech which was to be expected.

What Ratchet hadn't was the extent of the damage, he first checked where the mechs vocal processor should have been the item had been completely removed not even a fragment of metal was left; but it had not been lost kindly as the wires that would have kept it in place had been completely torn out.

Even if the medbot had been able to get his servos on another vocal processor from Cybertron it wouldn't have done him any good, without those wires there was nothing to connect it too; whoever had done this had wanted to make sure this bot would never speak again.

Moving on the old medic kept discovering old scars that seemed to have permently etched themselves under the scouts armor, the protform had suffered just the same as the last time Ratchet saw so many old wounds was during the great war.

It wasn't odd to find an old battle scar among new one's that had been acquired in battle.

Thank primus the mech's spark was okay, as despite being in stasis it was still functioning normally and didn't show any sign's of weakening; there was little he could do with his limited supplies if that had been damaged.

Finally Ratchet got to the part he was actually worried about, the mechs processor.

Removing the helm the procedure wasn't one he liked performing, he had done this many time's before but the one that had alway's stuck with him was Rcee's procedure; if you could call what he had done a true procedure.

Shaking his helm at the thought he went back to work, carefully scanning the mech's processor warnings began to pop up as one line of code was something he had seen before.

This explained why they had been attacked, but the actual damage seemed to have been caused by something similar to an EMP wave but instead of wiping the processor it seemed to have jumbled things up; the memory core had also suffered as there was no knowing how much of a memory this bot had.

Rubbing a servo to his faceplate he tried to ignore the processor ache that was forming.

In his distraction he didn't notice the small spark of electricity escape from one of the yellow minibot's servos.

It quickly traveled through the wire's attached to his form as if it had a mind of its own, it quickly found its way towards the powerlines as it began to head toward's the city.

 **(Chicago)**

"If this is what the humans of this world call a city, I have yet to be impressed" Barrage said as he looked at the city through a window.

So fragile all those building's could easily fall without him even breaking a sweat, well if he had sweat.

"Their primitive life forms who wouldn't know a tachyon cannon from a simple EMP generator, what did you expect their cities to be like!?" Rave snapped back, her memories were still intact if a bit fuzzy at time's since the last time she was online.

She remembered the cities from vorns before back when Static was online, the cities had been even less impressive.

Seems human's were very slow at developing their technology.

It had taken a solar cycle to walk to this city, not for lack of trying to transform.

Unfortunately Rave's rotors were to mangled to provide flight, Barrage's alt mode didn't get to far either as the mechs tires had all been blown out.

The first thing they did when they got to the human city was find new alt mode's which was relatively easy, the human's couldn't transform themselves so they had a surplus of choices.

Barrage still sported his large bulk and the same paint job, only the large door wings now held the insignia of this cities protective services the letter's CPD on both door's.

Some odd writing had also appeared on the mech's thighs which were unreadable unless in vehicle mode.

Rave herself had scanned another helicopter as her color's also remained the same red and black.

Her overall armor had also stayed somewhat the same, still holding their samurai theme but this new alt mode had given her a few changes.

The rotors from before had sat in the middle of her back, these new one's hung in pairs of two under her shoulder blade's and could even act as weapon's.

At the moment they laid low, until they could find out where the yellow scout was there really wasn't much they could do.

They didn't even know if the war was stilling going on or if there were other cybertronians on earth, all the two con's could do is wait.

The only reason they needed the scout was one, he escaped her no one escaped from her!

Two, he had the weapon that they were suppose to deliver to Shockwave all those stellar cycle's ago and if the autobot's had gotten it then the war was probably over with the autobot's as winner's.

Three, she wanted to offline him herself.

"I hate all this sitting around! I didn't end up in stasis under a lake only to end up hiding from humans in their warehouse!"

Well she could wait Barrage on the other hand.

"Then why don't you get out there and make yourself useful! Instead of complaining!" Rave could be the calmest mech an autobot would have the displeasure of meeting before they suffered a painful offlining, but when it came to her fellow cons she had quite the short fuse.

"Ugh, Drive through this city with nothing but humans around, I rather get into a fight with a Vaxasaurian"

Rave rolled her four eye's not looking away from her arm which she had been repairing, the other mech could be so dramatic it reminded her of Starscream at time's.

"If that's true" Rave spoke calmly before she raised her vocalizer to it's highest setting" YOU WOULD SHUT UP ALREADY!" The femme's arm transforming into a needle in an obvious threat.

She was so sick of this idiot, stellar cycle's of working with him and Static had done nothing to endear them to her.

Barrage grumbled something before moving off going who know's where, just as long as he left her alone she didn't care.

Going back to working on her arm she at least got the circuits she needed to function again, as she tried to transform her injured servo into her default weapon.

With some pain another needle appeared as Rave vented a sigh, at least it was functioning thank primus for Hook's lessons.

Lifting a clawed servo to her helm she tried her comm again, the only line that was active was Barrage's as the other channel's were silent.

Standing up Rave decided to try and find her own information as if she remembered, human's had communication system's which she could hack into.

With that plan in mind she transformed, taking off into the evening sky.

Barrage who had gone into a corner to sulk felt his body loosen up when Rave left, he honestly hated working for the femme but they were stuck on this mudball without any form of communication with the other deceptions; it was either Rave or nothing.

He sort of wished for the alternative.

 **(...)**

A simple city bot walked through the streets of Detroit, a dog walked in front of it as it was attached to it's servo by a leash.

The bot was just a simple helper bot made to help people who couldn't do certain activities because of age or illness, this particular one belonged to an older woman who could no longer care for her beloved pet the same way she used; so the helper bot took over in walking the canine.

The white and grey machine stopped at an intersection, lifting it's free servo to active the countdown on the streetlight so it could cross it; was hit by a sudden jolt when it pressed the button.

The bot looked at his servo but didn't do much else, it's AI was simple and so the bot didn't give its sudden experience a second thought.

As they began to walk down the road the small bot's single optic flashed purple before returning to it's usual orange.

 **Sorry if its slow I honestly had to get this chapter out of the way for the action to start but as is with alot of writers the slow chapter's take the most time.**

 **To awnser some questions from previous chapter's on the case of what Bee, Rave and Barrage look like, this Bumblebee look's like a cross between Animated Bee and Prime Bee**

 **Barrage appearance wise looks liks a cross between bayverse Barricade and Prime Breakdown**

 **Rave is styled similar to a Japanese samurai for those who can't imagine that just look up Manganese Blade from Accel World if you don't want to look it up then think Prowl's new armor in season 3 crossed with Animated Red Alert's**


End file.
